


Nobody Can Grab Me Down (nobody, nobody)

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, crosspost from NaritoKami, grabcar
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Prompt: Kailangang humabol ni Minseok sa boundary niya. Kahit na Grab driver siya at walang problema sa pagkuha ng pasahero, Christmas rush at trapik ang mga kalaban niya kamakailan. At sa araw na to, dumagdag pa ang isang (parang) lasing na pasahero na walang tigil sa pagkanta.





	Nobody Can Grab Me Down (nobody, nobody)

**Author's Note:**

> Ito ay ang revised version ng aking entry sa Narito Kami Fic Fest. Ito ay isang crack lamang, wag po nating masyadong seryosohin.

Alam na alam na ni Minseok na pagpatak pa lang ng ika-1 araw ng Setyembre ay pasko na sa Pilipinas ngunit gusto pa rin ng tadhana na ipamukha sa kanya na bukod sa OA na traffic at kapal ng tao sa daan tuwing ganitong panahon, ay mayroon pang isang palatandaan na malapit na talaga ang kapaskuhan: ang timeless hit song tuwing pasko (na kapag di mo alam ay huhusgahan ka ng buong mamamayang Pilipino)

 

  
_*drum-na-gawa-sa-lata-at-plastic-na-sinakal-ng-sandamakmak-na-goma roll*_  
  
  
Christmas in our hearts ni Jose Mari Chan.  


  
(90.7 Love Radio)  
  
_♫Whenever I see girls and boys♫_  
  
♫Selling lanterns on the street♫  
  
♫I remember the child in the manger as he sleeps....♫

  
  
  
(101.1 YES FM)  
  
_♫Let's sing Merry Christmas and a happy holiday♫_  
  
♫This season may we never forget the love we have for Jesus..♫

  
  
  
(91.5 WIN Radio)  
  
_♫In every prayer and every song♫_  
  
♫The community unites celebrating the birth of our savior Jesus Christ...♫

  
  
(96.3 Easy Rock)  
  
_Chrismas is just around the corner so here's one of our favorite songs this Yuletide season, Christmas in our hearts..._  
  
[Intro plays...]  


  
Naka-ilang lipat na si Minseok ng iba't ibang radio station ay tila sinusundan pa rin siya ng ispirito ng pasko sa pamamagitan ng malumanay at di mo matatakasan na boses ni Ginoong Jose Mari Chan.   
  
  
Mag-iisang taon na siyang GrabCar driver dahil naisip niya na masyado ng toxic at stressful ang BPO industry. Shifting schedule, mga nakaka-imbyernang agents at TLs na nakakapagod pakisamahan at mga walang respetong kliyente na kahit minumura ka na ay hindi mo pwedeng murahin pabalik kaya shut up ka na lang. Dating siyang IT support sa isa sa mga pinakamalaki at pinakakilalang BPO company sa Makati, ang Chanvergys. Nawalan nang tuluyan ang kaniyang gana kahit na malaki ang sahod dahil napagod na si Minseok sa ganitong buhay. Naisip niyang humanap ng 'less hassle more chill' work. Buti na lamang ay binigyan siya ng tulong pinansiyal ng kanyang kapatid na si Sohee, isang OFW sa Dubai bilang nars sa pambili na kanyang kotse.

  
  
Nagustuhan naman niya ang ganitong trabaho sa ngayon dahil hawak niya ang sarili niyang oras at kaya niyang maka-boundary ng mahigit limang libong piso (kasama ang incentives na makukuha niya ng bukod pa sa boundary) kada araw depende sa sipag niyang pumick-up ng pasahero. Ngunit dahil sa pagsapit ng kapaskuhan  _aka September 1_ , nararamdaman niya na mas bababa ang bilang ng kanyang trips at mas tataaas ang gastos sa diesel dahil sa ubod ng bigat na trapiko sa kamaynilaan. Marami ngang tumatangkilik sa Grab pero kung maiipit ka naman sa may forever na traffic ay wala rin, kaya doble ang effort ni Minseok sa ngalan ng perang kakailanganin niya na panghanda sa noche buena at pangregalo sa kapamilya at mga inaanak.  


Bilang GrabCar driver, marami ng nakasalamuhang iba't ibang uri ng tao si Minseok. Minsan may mga pasehero siyang nakakatuwa, nakakaiinis, nakakatindig balahibo, at sobrang sarap ng bigwasan, may cute, nakakata-kyut at malalaki na parang parachute, etc. Marami na siyang mga kakaibang karanasan dahil sa pagmamaneho ng kanyang Vios na kulay kahel. At ngayon araw, handa na ulit siyang sumabak sa panibagong hamon ng kalsada with christmas rush on the side. Yeah!  
  
  
Ano kayang klase ng mga pasahero ang maisasakay ni Minseok ngayong araw?   
Paano niya kaya tatapusin ang araw ng may tamang boundary dahil malapit na ilabas ang iPhone 7 sa Pilipinas? (Joke, masaya na siya at di niya ipagpapalit ang kanyang personal cherry mobile phone na may tv, antenna at flashlight for four years. Sila lang ata ng phone niya ang may forever.)  
  
  
Sa Makati lang nakatira si Minseok kaya kada labas niya ng umaga ay mayroon kaagad siyang nakukuhang pasahero. Ngayong umaga ay tumanggap siya ng isang lalaki na malapit lang sa kanyang lugar.  
  
  
  
**Two Serendra**  
**McKinley Parkway, Bonifacio Global City,**  
**Taguig city**  
  
  
**Kim Jongin**  
**The Manansala Tower,**  
**Hidalgo Drive, cor Estrelia St.**  
**Rockwell Center, Makati City**    
  


Makalipas ang ilang minuto, narating niya na ang The Manansala Tower Isinakay niya ang isang matangkad na parang model na lalaki na ang lakas maka-Borgy Manotoc sa appeal. May kausap na sa iPhone 6s ang kanyang unang pasahero nung sumakay sya sa tabi ni Minseok.  
  
  
"Yes, Mom. I'm on my way. Di ako nagpahatid kay Kuya Ravi since I will be late na. I booked grab to school. Call you later." Ani ng binata bago binaba ang phone na parang di niya na initindi yung anumang sinabi ng nanay niya sa kaniya. Tiningnan ulit ni Minseok kung saan sila pupunta. Natawa siya kasi school na pala ang Two Serendra ngayon. Di man lang siya na-inform.   


Medyo natunugan at para bang narinig siya ng binata kaya bigla itong kinausap.   


"Kuya ah, did you eavesdrop?" tanong nito kay Minseok ng pangiti.  


"Di ko naman sinasadya, Sir. Nasa tabi ko kayo eh. Pero malay niyo naman may school na sa Two Serendra ngayon. We'll never know." Pabiro niyang sagot sa kanyang pasahero.   


Talagang patola si Minseok kapag alam niyang okay naman ang naisasakay niya. Kumbaga alam niya kung sino yung pwedeng pagtripan sa hindi.   


"Hala, si Kuya naman eh. Papasok rin naman ako may dadaanan lang akong friend sa Taguig." defensive na sabi ng kanyang pasaherong nagngangalang Jongin. Napatawa naman si Minseok dahil di niya alam kung bakit parang guilty ang binata at todo paliwanag, hindi naman siya ang nanay nito.  


"Si Sir naman oh, wala naman akong sinasabi jan e. Kung gusto mo sa prisinto ka na magpaliwanag." Tumawa na lang ang binata mukhang mababaw lang ata ang kaligayahan ng kanyang buena manong pasahero.  


Pagkadating nila sa Two Serendra, bumaba na ang kanyang pasahero na si Jongin. Ngumiti siya kay Minseok at inabot ang kanyang bayad. 

  
"Oh, Kuya Minseok, papasok na ko sa school ah" Biro ng binata sabay sara ng pinto. Tumawa na lamang si Minseok habang tinanaw kung san patungo si Jongin. Nakita niya itong lumapit sa isang magandang babae para yakapin ito bago pumasok sa mamahalin at mukhang bago pang SUV. Napangiti siya dahil tila "big catch" nga naman si Jongin sa pagkakaroon ng magandang kasintahan na may bagong Ford Expedition SUV na dahilan ng kanyang di pagpunta sa tunay na eskwelahan. Pero napaisip siya na bakit mabilis na umalis yung magandang chiks eh halos kakarating lang ng kaniyang pasahero dito. Hinayaan niya lang ito at biglang naisip na wala naman dapat siyang pakialam. Medyo umiiral na naman ang kanyang pagiging tsismoso.   


Para makaalis na siya ay kinailangan niyang imaneobra ang sasakyan paatras kaya pinaandar niya muna sa tapat mismong labas ng main lobby ng nasabing condominium. Nahagip ng kanyang mga mata ang unang pasahero at mga ilang segundo ay napatawa at napailing na lang si Minseok sa kanyang nakita. Nakita nya ang isang lalaki na parang nag-adik sa Cherifer at Growee nung bata pa dahil sa kanyang mala-toreng katangkaranna yumapos sa likod ng kaniyang unang pasahero. Doon niya napagtanto na kamukha ng lalaki ang magandang babaeng unang binati ni Jongin. Medyo na-creepihan nga lang siya sa ngiti nung lalaki pero natawa na lang siya sa itsura ni Jongin na parang sinampal sa magkabilang pising dahil sa pula. Humarap ito sa isang lalaki at niyakap ito pabalik.  


Simula noon, naisip ni Minseok na wag manghusga ng kapwa at dahil dito, balak na niyang hanapin yung mga kaklase niya noong elementary at haiskul para bawiin ang mga slambook na nasagutan niya at baguhin ang kaniyang sinulat na motto na  _time is gold._  at palitan ng  _Don't judge the book by it's cover._  


"Ako kaya? When is my time to blush?" Kinausap niya ang sarili. Nabasa ni Minseok isang beses sa facebook na di hamak na mas matalino ang mga taong kumakausap sa sarili kaya sibukan niya na rin. 

 

 

***  


Nakakarami na siyang pasaherong naisakay kahit nasa vicinity lang siya ng BGC at Makati. Alam mo talaga na nandito yung kapal ng tao kaya kaakibat nito ay ang grabe sa OA na traffic jam dahil dito halos nag-ga-grand eyball ang mga sasakyan na dumadaan sa mga lugar na ito.   


Mayroong siyang naisakay na pasahero sa F1 Hotel. Isa na namang matangkad na lalaking may katulisan ng kaunti ang baba at parang mala-encantado ang tabas ng mukha. (Naisip si Minseok na tila di siya nilulubayan ng mga matatangkad na tao ngayong araw. Di niya alam kung ano ang gustong ipahiwatig ng tadhana sa kanya.) Mukha itong model ng mga mamahaling botiques na makikita mo sa Highstreet. Nung tumigil ang sasakyan sa harap ng nasabing lalaki ay dali daling sumakay ito sa front seat, sa tabi ni Minseok. Nagtaka siya dahil masikip para sa isang mala-higanteng tao ang upuan sa tabi ng driver pero mas pinagkasya ng kanyang pasahero ang model-like body nito sa unahan. Okay na sana ang lahat. Hangang-hanga na si Minseok sa kanyang pasahero na mala-adonis ang kagwapuhan nang bigla itong magsalita pagka-suot niya ng seatbelt.  


"Kuya Minseok, right? Mas cute ka pala sa personal." Napangiti na lang ng pilit si Minseok.   


_Nadali na. Don't just the book by it's cover na kase._  


Bilang isa siyang magalang na driver na naghahangad ng consecutive 5-star rating sa kanyang nga pasahero ay nagpasalamat ito with matching his famous gummy smile. Akala niya ay tapos na ang lahat pagkarating nila sa paroroonan ni Mister Model pero di muna agad ito bumababa para iabot ang kanyang calling card kay Minseok.  


"You can call if you're interested." Sabi niya kay Minseok bago tuluyang bumaba. Tiningnan niya na ang binigay sa kanya na card at napatawa na lang ulit magisa.  


Yifan Wu  
Model Scout  
Frontrow Media Philippines  
+639187384839 mobile +028994041 office  


 

Nagkaroon din siya ng isang pasahero na hindi napansin na may driver sa loob ng sasakyan dahil dire-diretso ito sa likod na upuan. Pero ayos lang yun kay Minseok kase parang intense yung usapan nila ng kung sinuman ang kausap nito sa cellphone nito. Mabuti na ang may distansya siya dahil baka siya pa ang mabigwasan nito ng wala sa oras. Medyo nagger type of guy itong kasama niya dahil puro reklamo ang lumalabas sa bibig. Kung si Minseok man ang kausap niya sa kabilang linya ay malamang sa malamang ay binabaan na niya ito. Naalala niya na naman yung pa-conyong tanong ng una niyang pasahero kaninanong umaga na "Did you eavesdrop?". Pero pramis niya na di niya sinasadya lalo na kung halos pasigaw na itong pasahero niya ngayon. Kaya ata nagalit itong pasahero niya ay dahil di siya masusundo ng kung sinumang kausap niya sa kabilang linya.   


"Tangina naman Dhie, magfa-five na. Tapos di mo pa ako madadaanan? Ano puro tropa-tropa na lang ang una ganon? Dapat kanina mo pa sinabi na di ko masusundo dapat nag-UV na lang ako sa park square. Ganyan ka eh." Pansamantalang titigil ito dahil baka nakikinig pa siya sa sinasabi ng nasa kabilang linya.   


 

"Wala na, wag na. Wag mo na ako daanan. Nakasakay na ko ng grab. Nakakahiya naman kase sa mga senior colleagues mo. Mapopromote ka na niyan tapos i-demote mo na ko sa buhay mo leche ka!"   


Ayaw na ulit manghusga ni Minseok dahil baka magulantang na naman siya sa maling akala. Pero sa pagka-whiny nitong pasahero niya ay siguradong sigurado siyang hindi girlfriend ang kausap nito. Hindi siya ganung ka-OP sa height ng kanyang pasahero. Masasabi niya na ka-level na niya ito sa katangkaran at built ng katawan. Napapatingin siya sa nunal sa taas ng labi ng kanyang pasahero na hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin siya dama sa tuwing napapatingin siya sa rear view mirror ng kanyang sasakyan. Kailangan niya ng isabuhay ang motto in life niya. Gusto niya mang awatin pero nese-sense niya na ito ang tamang oras na wag na siyang mangialam pa dahil mapapasama siya.  


"Tapos ngayon magi-guilty ka? Wag mo kong paandaran Kyungsoo. Nako nako, pagod na ako. Pagod na pagod na ko!" May energy pa rin siyang sumigaw kahit pagod na siya. Medyo curious si Minseok kaya di niya alintana ang traffic sa kalsada. Di niya na kailangan makinig ng radyo na halos isang christmas song lang ang available dahil may live-streaming naman na siya ng mas maaksyon pa sa Probinsyano ni Coco Martin.  


"Wag kang pupunta sa condo baka di kita matantsa." Iba stamina nito sa talakan. Kung nasa face to face ni Tyang Amy malamang nabusalan niya siya ng Triple Tagapayo.   


"Wag mo rin akong ma-bhie bhie jan. Magsama kayo nila Insung at Jungsuk. Tutal jan ka mas masaya kapag kasama mo mga barkada mo!"   


Aba napagod na rin itong pasehero niya at binaba na ang kaniyang cellphone. Aba ulit! at napansin niya na ang existence ni Minseok. Akala ni Minseok ay mahihiya bigla ito pero mali na naman siya. Oh well~  


"Tangina lang nung boyfriend ko diba Kuya? Sabi sabi ng susunduin ako tapos biglang wait lang daw kase nagpasama yung isa sa katrabaho niya sa Uniqlo dahil sale? Oh ayan magpakasawa siya kasama mga barkada niya. Kingina nila."   


Maling mali si Minseok na napagod na itong pasahero niya. Pasmado lang yung bibig pero di pa rin pagod. Ang advantage lang nito ay nalaman niya kung ano ang ugat ng fight of the century kanina.  
  
Naisip niya kung siya man ang magkakaroon ng kasintahan ay sisiguraduhin niya na hatid sundo niya ito kahit saan man magpunta. Ultimo pagbili ng pandesal sa bakery e ihahatid pa niya. Medyo hopeless romantic pala itong si Kuya Minseok.   


Narating na agad nila ang Azure sa may Bicutan nang di namamalayan ni Minseok na heavy traffic pala papunta dito dahil nalibang siya sa pagshare ni Bhie ng love story at challenges na naharap nilang mag-boyfriend for six years. (Tinawag siya ni Minseok na Bhie pero inabot siya sa driver's seat para hambalusin.) Nang na-feel ni Minseok na okay lang na makipagbiro sa kaniyang pasahero ay sinubukan niyang pagaanin ang loob nito.  


"Pero Sir, mahal niyo pa rin siya diba? At sa tingin ko naman di kayo magtatagal ng anim na taon kung di niyo talaga mahal ang isa't isa" Napatawa naman ang isang lalaki. Sabay tango. Grabe, kulang na lang ay may red horse at tanpuluts sila dahil sa topic nila ngayon.  


"Gago lang yun pero mas gago ako kase mahal ko pa rin siya. Akalain mong natagalan ko siya at natagalan niya rin tong bunganga ko?" Di nagpahalata si Minseok pero muntik siyang mapatawa dahil at least, aware naman pala ito sa pagiging nagger to the highest level niya.  


Bago siya bumaba ay ngumiti ito sa kanya at nagpasalamat dahil kahit papaano daw ay gumaan ang pakiramdam nito.  


  
***

  
Hindi na masyadong nakarami ng pasahero si Minseok dahil sa malubhang traffic. Ngayong gabi na niya nasisimulan makaramdam ng pagod. Naipit siya sa trapik na hatid ng rush hour kaya halos mga lampas alas-nwebe na siya naka-kuha ulit ng pasahero. Pinapa-cancel kase niya kanina yung ibang bookings dahil alam niya di siya makakapunta agad. Akalain mong sa Skyway pa siya naabutan ng makapal na daloy ng trapiko? Only in the Philippines.  


Napagdesisyunan niya na itong nagpabook sa kanya ngayon ay ang huli dahil medyo inaantok na rin siya.   
  
****

**Maricielo Villas**  
**Quirino Avenue corner Casimiro Avenue**  
**Las Pinas City**  
  
  
**Jongdae Kim**  
**Cowboy Grill - Las Pinas**  
**Alabang - Zapote Rd, Almanza Uno,**  
**Las Pinas City**    


"Lah, bakit kaya tumatawag to sabi ko malapit na ako?" Tanong ni Minseok sa sarili nang nakita niyang nagri-ring ang kaniyang smartphone. Sinagot niya rin naman ito sa pangatlong ring. Ang tumawag sa kaniya ang isa sa mga kaibigan ng nagpa-book ng Grab pata kay Jongdae para lang bigyan siya ng headstart na lasing ang pasaherong maisasakay niya.  


Kahit hindi okay kay Minseok dahil may 99% chance na sumuka ito sa loob ng sasakyan niya, pinush niya pa rin at dahil wala silang karapatang mag-cancel, nagpasalamat na lang siya sa kaibigan ng kanyang pasahero at sinabing siya na ang bahala dito.   


Pagkarating niya sa tapat ng Cowboy Gril ay nakita niya na nga ang huling pasahero. Sinasabi niya na lang sa sarili niya na isa na lang, kapit lang, kaya mo yan.   
  
Para sa kanya, mukha naman tahimik lang na tao kung malasing itong si Mr. Kim dahil di niya kinukulit yung mga kaibigan niya. Alam niyang lasing ito kaya lumabas siya ng sasakyan para alalayan ang tila inantok na pasahero.   


"Hi Kuya, pasensya ka na dito sa kaibigan ko di kinaya yung ininom e. Ikaw na muna bahala sa kanya." Sabi sa kaniya ni Junmyeon, ang isa sa mga kaibigan at mastermind sa pagpapa-dispatsa kay Jongdae.   


"Sige po Sir, ako na po bahala." Sagot ni Minseok dahil ginusto niya to, papanindigan niya na.   


Medyo may kabigatan si Jongdae nung inalalayan niya ito papasok sa backseat. Nang akmang uupo na si Minseok sa driver's seat ay biglang binuksan naman ni Jongdae and pinto sa likod para lumipat sa unahan. Medyo papikit-pikit na ang mata ng kaniyang pasahero nung lumipat sa tabi niya.  


"Shinong nagshabe seyo na sha likod me mauupo? ha?" lasing na sabi ni Jongdae. Kinabog niya si Zsa Zsa Padilla sa accent. Napangiti si Minseok na may kasabay na kamot sa batok.   


_kinonfirm mo to, tapusin mo._  Ito ang kanyang mantra for tonight.  


"Sir, mas magiging comfortable kayo sa likod dahil hindi masikip. Mas makakagalaw kayo." sinubukan ni Minseok magpaliwanag. Pero dahil lasing, ayaw magpatalo nung isa. Binuksan nito ang radyo. "Eeeeh~ ayawko dun please. I'm uber-joyed so nobody can grab me down! plus gushto ko mey soundz tayo on our way home."  


Habang naka-stop pa ang stoplight ay napapayuko na lang si Minseok sa kanyang manibela dahil di niya maiwasan di pakinggan ang lalaki sa tabi niyang akala mo nakalunok ng microphone sa lakas ng pagkanta. Gusto nya mang patigilin si Jongdae ay di rin ito maririnig ng isa dahil ni boses niya nga ay di niya na rin marinig. Gawin ba namang metalcore ang Christmas in our heart ni Jose Mari Chan. Laking papasalamat ni Minseok na may instrumental ang naturang kanta dahil pansamantalang nagkaroon ng katahimikan ang sasakyan pati ang utak nya.   


"ARE YOU READEH? ONE MORE TIME!" Sigaw ni Jongdae nung naramdaman niya na malapit na ulit mag-chorus.   


"LET'S SHING MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!! THIS SHININNININININFORGET THE LOVE WE HAD FOR JESAUCE" Ayan na naman siya. Inisip ni Minseok na mas gugustuhin niya na na yung boses na lang ni Jose Mari Chan ang susunod sa kaniya dahil parang any time tutuluan na siya ng dugo sa tenga.  


Kada lipat ni Jongdae sa ibang istasyon ng radyo ay lagi niyang nasasaktuhan na Christmas in our hearts ang tumutogtog.   


_kinonfirm mo to, tapusin mo._  Ito talaga ang kanyang mantra for tonight.  
  
  
Medyo malapit lang naman ang Marcielo Villas, mga 30 minutes lang, kaya 30 minutes din siyang kumakanta ng Christmas in our hearts kahit na naka-off na yung radyo.  
  
Napansin ni Minseok na parang nabingi siya at wala na halos marinig na ingay, yun pala ay nakatulog na si Jongdae pagkatingin niya sa kanyang gilid.   


 

"Kung kelan malapit na tayo tsaka ka nakatulog" Nasabi ni Minseok ng banayad lang. Tinanggal na niya ang seatbelt ni Jongdae ngunit bigla siya napatigil dahil ngayon na lang napansin ang magandang labi nito. Nang matauhan, ay bigla siyang umiling para ipamukha sa sarili niya na mali yung mga pinagiisip niya.   
  
Inalalayan niya ang medyo nakaidlip na si Jongdae, isinakbit niya sa kanyang balikat ang isang braso nito nang hindi sila ma-out balance para pumunta sa reception area upang magiwan ng kung anumang ID at maitanong na rin kung saang unit nakatira si Jongdae. Pero bago pa man sila makapasok ay may tumakbong bata na mukhang mga walong taong gulang na palapit sa kanila.   


"Daddy! Daddy! nagdala ka na naman ng grabber mo dito. Kanina pa ako naghihintay sayo eeh. Mommy Lola is now sleeping upstairs" Hindi na kailangan manghusga si Minseok dahil walang duda, anak ito ni Jongdae dahil talagang carbon copy niya ito.   


Nagising ng bahagya si Jongdae sa boses ng kaniyang anak. "hnng, Daeul baby, sleep ka na dapat diba?" Sumagot si Jongdae sa kanyang anak pero di niya pa rin inaalis ang kanyang brasong nakapalibot kay Minseok.

  
"Si dad naman ang kulit ee, baby dino can't sleep without daddy dino." Napa-pout tuloy ang cute na anak ni Jongdae. Ngumiti naman si Minseok dahil sobra at naguumapaw ang cuteness ni Daeul na kamukhang kamukha talaga ni Jongdae.  


"Daeul, para maka-sleep na kayo gusto mo dalhin na natin si daddy Dino sa bahay nyo?" Pangiti at medyo pa-baby voice na tanong ni Minseok kay Daeul. Halos naningkit at nawalan na ng mata si Daeul sa pagkakangiti sa naisip na idea ni Minseok. (Hindi alam ng driver na gising na si Jongdae at tila natutuwa sa mga nangyayari.)  


"Sure Mr. Grabber! Tingnan mo oh, kaya mo i-lift ang daddy dino ko. Lika! follow me!" Masayang sagot ni Daeul. Pumasok na sila sa main reception. Si Daeul na mismo ang lumapit sa isa sa mga guard sa reception area.  


"Hi there, Kuya Johnny! Can you let Mr. Grabber lift my daddy dino sa house namin? Mommy Lola is sleeping eh." Malambing na tanong ni Daeul sa guard na naka-duty sa reception. Ngumiti naman si Kuya Johnny at pinatuloy na mismo sa elavator. Hindi na siya hiningian ng IDs dahil sa pwestuhan nila ni Jongdae.   


Nasa loob na sila ng elavator ng biglang sinandal ni Jongdae si Minseok sa isa sa mga walls ng elavator at inunan ang kanyan ulo sa bandang kaliwang balikat na halos malapit na sa leeg. Biglang nagulat si Minseok sa ginawa ni Jongdae pero iniisip niya na lasing lang ito. Nakita ito ni Daeul pero nginitian lang niya ang dalawa. (Hindi alam ng driver na gising si Jongdae at kinindatan pala niya si Daeul ng palihim kaya ito ngumiti sa kanila)  


Narating na nila ang 4th floor, unit 408. Hindi nasara ni Daeul pinto nung bumaba siya kanina. Kung hindi lasing ang kanyang daddy ay paniguradong lagot siya pero dahil mas madali silang nakapasok ay alam niya na meron siyang pang-sagot sa daddy niya na magandang dahilan kung bakit tama lang ang nagawa niyang pag-iwan ng bukas sa pinto.  


Tinuro ni Daeul ang kwarto nila ni Jongdae. Talagang napansin niya ang closeness ng mag-ama dahil mayroon silang photo mosaic na naka-display sa sala. Ngalay na ngalay na si Minseok kaya dinala agad niya si Jongdae sa kwarto nila ni Daeul na dali daling binuksan ng bata. Sa loob ng kwarto nila ay may isang king size bed na may Pororo and friends na kobre kama at punda, naka-puzzle na may letters and numbers ang design sa sahig at powder pink ang kulay ng pader. Napakawarm ng feeling sa loob at naramdaman ni Minseok na talagang napakahalahaga ni Daeul sa kanyang daddy dino. Tinanggal ni Daeul ang comforter sa malaking kama nilang dalawa para makahiga ng maayos ang kanyang dad. Ngumiti naman si Minseok at dahan dahan na pinahiga si Jongdae dito. Humiga na rin si Daeul sa tabi ni Jongdae. Kukumutan na sana ni Minseok si Daeul at Jongdae ng biglang hinila siya pahiga sa gitna. Ngayon ay naka-kulong siya sa mga bisig ni Jongdae at maya maya pa ay sumama sa group hug si Daeul at niyakap din ang kanyang Mr. Grabber. Parang gusto niyang pigilan yung tibok ng puso niya at parang sasabog na. Feeling niya rin na nararamdaman ni Jongdae yun.   


"Thank you Minseok sa paghatid. Talagang tinotoo mo yung ikaw ang bahala sakin ah. Pwede bang ikaw pa rin ang bahala sakin kahit we already arrived in our destination safely?" pabulong na tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae na halos dumidikit na yung labi niya sa tenga ni Minseok.  


"Mr. Grabber, can you sleep here with us since daddy dino like you naman?" Mahina ng sabi ni Daeul kay Minseok sabay hikab. Paano ba makakahindi sa dalawang to? Hindi na makapagisip ng matino si Minseok dahil super mixed emotions na ang nararamdaman niya. Pagod, antok, kilig, kilig at maraming pang kilig kase bakit ayaw pang alisin ni Jongdae yung labi niya sa tenga ni Minseok.  


"Matitiis mo ba yung anak ko? First time niya lang magpatulog ng Mr. Grabber dito sa room namin?" Pangongonsenysa ni Jongdae at sinasadya na pa rin na idikit sa tenga ni Minseok ang kanyang labi.  


"Daddy, first time nyo rin po magpadala dito sa house since lagi naman kayong okay every time na aakyat na tayo dito eh. " Sagot ni Daeul kay Jongdae.  


"Eh kase naman anak, si Mr. Grabber na-grab yung heart ni daddy dino" Hindi na ito pabulong na sinabi ni Jongdae pero di nilapit pa rin niya ito sa tenga ni Minseok. Kung nakikita niya lang yung itsura nya ngayon, para rin sinampal ang mga pisngi nya at para rin piningot ang tenga niya dahil namumula sa kilig.  
  
  
"Ahm, Team Dinos bago nyo ako tabunan ng feelings nyo, naka-hazard lang yung kotse ko sa baba." Marahan na sinabi ni Minseok pero pasimple na siyang kakalas sa pagkakayakap ng dalawa pero di pa rin siya nagtagumpay. Narealize niya na ang mga dinosaurs ang pinaka-clingy sa lahat ng clingy.


End file.
